Random access memories (RAMs), static dynamic memories (SRAMs), and dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are typically arranged in a square array of one capacitor and transistor per cell. Long lines connecting each row are known as word lines. Each column includes two bitlines, each one connected to every other storage cell in the column. They are generally known as the + and − bitlines. A sense amplifier is essentially a pair of cross-connected inverters between the bitlines. That is, the first inverter is connected from the + bitline to the − bitline, and the second is connected from the − bitline to the + bitline. This is an example of positive feedback, and the arrangement is only stable with one bitline high and one bitline low.
Serialization is the process of saving an object onto a memory cell or transmitting it across a network connection link in binary form. When the resulting series of bytes is reread according to the serialization format, it can be used to create an accurate clone of the original object. This process of serializing an object is also called deflating or marshalling an object. The opposite operation, extracting a data structure from a series of bytes, is deserialization (which is also called inflating or unmarshalling).